Run Your Fingers Through My Soul
by India Watson
Summary: The progression of a relationship from nothing to everything.


**A/N- Don't really know where this came from. **

**

* * *

**

TITLE: RUN YOUR FINGERS THROUGH MY SOUL

"_Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand."_

_-Unknown_

Uptight.

That's what most people say about you. Stick up the ass, always structured, always organised, and always perfect. Putting a foot wrong is not your style. Very neat and tidy (Amy says to OCD levels), homework never late, hardworking and disciplined. That's how the teachers described you to your parents at the last parents evening.

Wild.

That's what people say about Reid Garwin. Out-of-control, always untidy and always fun. He's never _not_ in trouble. Very disorganised and chaotic, rarely revises for tests (but somehow gets high marks), never does his work. That's what everyone knows him as.

He's the yin to your yang. The sun to your moon. Complete opposites.

You never speak (have never even spoken) to him. He's a Son of Ipswich and you're the invisible girl of your year. This all stops when he discovers that you're a ballerina. He catches you dancing in one of the small studios late on a Saturday night. Most people are at Nicky's in town and so no-one ever catches you. There's not even any music playing so what made him come down here is anyone's guess.

You're embarrassed and he teases you (asks for a _private performance _and you go so red that you match the Converse he's wearing). He laughs and you beg him not to tell anyone. He says that he won't say anything but makes it clear that you owe him a favour. You go bright red (_again_), he laughs (_again_) and you leave quickly with his laughter ringing in your ears.

That's the end of it (you hope). But life is never like that and instead of going back to him being ignorant of your existence, he's constantly there. He walks with you between classes, chats to you in your study periods and sits with you in classes. He even drags you to sit with his friends at lunchtime. You are your normal awkward self but they are welcoming and you find that you're enjoying yourself pretty quickly. You think it's a one-off deal but it's not the first time you've been proved wrong by Reid Garwin and it's not going to be the last.

Suddenly instead of sitting on your own in most classes, there's always a Son of Ipswich beside you, making you laugh and chatting. They pick you up from ballet and come to watch you at recitals and cheer you the whole time you're on the stage regardless of the complaints of the rest of the audience. They constantly invite you out with them and if ever you need anything at all (partners in class, general company, lifts to places), they're there to help. You spend weekends out with them rather than studying and the rest of your life becomes a whirlwind of ballet, work and socialising with the Sons of Ipswich. Nights at Nicky's, movie nights at various houses and dinner nights at posh restaurants become the norm. You become a part of Spencer's high elite.

The status of your relationship with Reid is always questioned. The grapevine of rumours that makes up Spencer's gossip focuses its attention on you. There's a new rumour every single day. Pregnant, friends with benefits, actual relationship, married... It goes on and on. Random underclassmen come and ask you if you're going out with him. Most of the rumours are harmless but some are vicious. It opens your eyes to the fact that life with the Sons of Ipswich isn't all roses. You try to hide the fact that it upsets you but when you're subjected to a tirade from Kira about how much of a slut you are in the changing rooms, you cry once they've left.

Tyler finds you, sitting in the changing rooms and crying, after becoming concerned that you'd missed your Literature class. He comforts you and tells you that you have to develop a thick skin. The rumours are not going to go away. But if you focus on the fact that you have an awesome group of friends and you are happy then you begin to care a lot less. He is (of course) right.

Things become a lot easier after that. The rumours are still there and still hurtful and (occasionally) they still get you down. But there's always a Son of Ipswich around to make you feel better. Your relationship with Reid is undefined but it doesn't worry you. If things happen, they will and worrying about it will not solve things.

This all changes in a split second. Brittany Levenson (blonde, ultra-rich, friends with Kira) throws a party and invites you as one of the _popular group._ Tyler picks you up and you all arrive together. Of course, you disperse and you find yourself spending time with Reid. Drink is plentiful (despite the law) and you get drunk. You're both drunk and you end up in bed together.

Afterwards, he falls asleep and you (now stone-cold sober) quickly dress and flee downstairs. You begin the long walk back to the dorms but get picked up by Amy Michaels (blonde, nice, quiet) and she invites you back to hers. You agree and you spend the weekend together. Your phone rings and buzzes all weekend but you don't touch it. Facing what you've done is not something that you want to do. You've ruined possibly some of the best friendships that you've ever had and that's hard to come to terms with. Amy is lovely and doesn't mind you spending the weekend with her despite the fact that you're a moody bitch for most of it.

She's even nice enough to drive you back to Spencer on late Sunday evening. You hope that arriving back late will enable you to avoid attention but within half an hour, Reid is at your door demanding to speak to you. You talk and he confesses that he loves you. Never been more shocked is probably your expression. He says he wants a relationship. You question why. Why he was drawn to you, why you should trust him, why you should consider entrusting yourself to him. He says that it was the ballet at first. How you were an absolute cliche, the typical introverted dancer. But then he realised you were making him a better person. He says that you can trust him. He's been bad to girls in the past but you are different. A long silence. And then...

"Okay."

That's all you say. All he needs.

The others are ecstatic and life goes from being merely good to fantastic. Reid is a surprisingly good boyfriend. Then he drops the bombshell that he's a witch. It's rather shocking to say the least. The news that all of them are witches is shocking (they say warlocks but you know the truth). You find the fact that they have powers to be rather scary which the others find hilarious because apparently Reid is the most frequent _User _within the group. It takes him the first few times of his eyes going pitch black and _Using _for him to realise that it just scares you a little bit and that you'd really rather that he didn't do it too much.

And when you learn that his Power is actually his life force and that every time he Uses he takes away a few more life points, it sends you into a absolute terror. You make him promise not to Use as much. And to everyone's surprise he does. Well, he doesn't stop completely but he only Uses when it's something important. Obviously, it's a game changer but you don't freak out as much as everyone expects and you and Reid stay together.

Time flies by after that. Relationships come and go and Pogue and Kate break up, as do Caleb and Sarah. They wipe Sarah's memories and you are sad when you gradually begin to become less and less friends with her. Kate is still reliable and you spend every Thursday night with her. Pretty soon, you are all going to Harvard. Standing there and collecting your diploma (while the Sons shout their support), it feels like a world away from what you once were. There's a whirlwind of congratulations, parties and general packing until eventually it's the day before you're due to go to Harvard.

You stand on top of the cliff overlooking the Dells and watching the sun set, feeling oddly nostalgic. You hear a car draw up behind you (Tyler's Hummer) and everyone piles out. No-one says a word. You all just stand there and watch as the sky turns a brilliant orange colour, interposed with wisps of pink and red. It's a perfect moment.

You decide to break the silence.

"Nicky's?"

"Yeah."

And you all turn and walk off and on towards destiny.

**

* * *

**

A/N- Hope that you guys liked that. I was thinking of maybe expanding into a full story or a series? Tell me what you think.


End file.
